Master Chief vs. Captain Titus
Master Chief vs. Captain Titus '''is a fight by Fake_Email_Bandit. It is a battle between Master Chief from Halo against Captain Titus from Warhammer 40,000. Introduction Wiz: Space, the Final Frontier. A universe of boundless possibilities where no man has gone before. '''Boomstick: Marines. Highly-trained special forces that kill whatever you point them at. Wiz: Put them together and you get Space Marines, some of the strongest soldiers, and heroes, in fiction. Boomstick: Like Master Chief, hero of the UNSC. Wiz: And Captain Titus of the Ultramarines, protector of the Imperium of Man. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Master Chief Wiz: In the early 26th Century, the UNSC faced widespread insurgency, which left unchecked may have even led to it's downfall. Desperate times called for desperate measures, and so the UNSC authorised the creation of a new type of soldiers. Boomstick: These were the Spartans, and they were freaking awesome. Biologically augmented to be more then human, armoured in the newest, best technology, and given the best training imaginable. It was like an army of Captain Americas wearing Iron Man suits. Wiz: And the greatest of these Spartans was John-117. Kidnapped from his home at age 6, his training began immediately, slowly stripping away all elements of his civilian life, and preparing him to receive biological augmentation at the age of 14. Boomstick: That seems like an oddly specific age. Wiz: Well, they had a limited window to operate in between the bodies being unable to withstand the augmentation process and missing out on the chance to capitalise on the subjects puberty. Boomstick: Ah, puberty. I still have my first moustache. Of course, John's puberty was a whole lot more exciting. Wiz: By the end of the augmentation process, John had been given five unique augmentations, each with their own function. Boomstick: He had bones 15x stronger then that of a normal man and eyesight that would put a professional sniper to shame. He could lift over 900lb (450kg) unassisted, and could run at 55km/h, or crank things up to 11 and run at 105km/h if he didn't care about hurting himself. Wiz: However, by far the greatest benefit of this augmentation process was the increase to his reflexes, with an estimated reaction time of 20 milliseconds. For reference, the average reaction time of a normal person would be around ten times that level. Boomstick: And of course all of these abilities are further enhanced when he's in his trademark Mjolnir armour. Wiz: In this armour, John's strength is doubled, and his reaction times effectively increased by a factor of 5, giving him an even more impressive 4 millisecond reaction time. This can be attributed to his partner Cortana, an advanced on-board AI that can do anything from monitoring the armours systems and John's vital signs, to performing situational and tactical analysis, translating alien languages, and giving John extensive access to UNSC records. Boomstick: Sure, on-board AI is great and all, but it don't mean a thing if the armour it's in doesn't work as, well armour. Lucky for John, though, the Mjolnir suits energy shields provide him with effective, rechargeable protection against most forms of weaponry, as well as the occasional fall from orbit. Wiz: That's not to say the armour is impenetrable though. A direct hit from a powerful weapon such as a grenade, rocket launcher, or sniper rifle would have the potential to destroy those shields, and potentially him. Boomstick: Which is where abilities such as active camouflage, armour lock, the bubble shield, and the speed boost come in, amplifying his effectiveness in battle through stealth, near invincibility, portable cover, and massive bursts of speed, to name a few. Seriously, he's like a walking Swiss Army Knife! Wiz: I'm pretty sure that the Swiss army doesn't have a lot of that technology. And even if they did, they'd have to deal with the problem that these abilities are finite, coming with time limits, and needing time to recharge before further use. Boomstick: Which is why John comes equipped with a veritable armoury of weapons. Wiz: To give a proper accounting of every weapon John's ever used would take far too long. Sufficed to say, however, that he has a wide variety of firearms for every occasion. From conventional rifles, shotguns, and sniper weapons, to rocket launchers, to energy weapons like the Spartan laser. Boomstick: He's also used his fair share of alien weapons, like the needler, the Brute-shot grenade launcher, and the fearsome fuel-rod gun. Man, there's guns, and then there's guns. Wiz: While Johns ranged arsenal is certainly impressive, that isn't to say he lacks options for CQC. Putting aside what his formidable strength and training allows him to do with his hands, John is capable of using a number of weapons effectively in close combat, from the butt of his Magnum Pistol to the devastating Gravity Hammer. Boomstick: But his most iconic melee weapon is probably the Sangheli Energy Sword. Wiz: Made out of plasma housed in an electromagnetic containment array, the Sangheli Energy Sword is a highly effective close combat weapon, able to cut through most forms of matter with ease. Boomstick: It's basically a weird looking lightsaber, able to chop off limbs and impale enemies without much trouble. Wiz: But that's not to say it's a perfect weapon. It reacts negatively to energy fields such as the ones that surround it, and has a limited battery life, limiting the time a user can employ it in combat. Boomstick: It's also so difficult to wield that, until John, no human had even come close to mastering it. Wiz: Which is just one of the many heroic feats Master Chief has performed in his over 30-year service with the UNSC. He's defeated entire armies, was responsible for the defeat of the Covenant, and even managed to save the Galaxy from total genocide more then once. Boomstick: He's defeated entire armies, was responsible for the defeat of the Covenant, and even managed to save the Galaxy from total genocide more then once. Wiz: In more ways then one, Master Chief has proven himself to be the soldier humanity needed him to be. Captain Titus Boomstick: In the Grim Darkness of the Far-Flung Future, there is Only War. Wiz: This, more then anything else, describes life in the Imperium of Man, a galaxy-wide war machine encompassing millions of planets. Beset on all sides by foes, and fighting corruption and sedition within, the Imperial War Machine has grown to an unimaginable size, with ground troops alone numbering in the trillions. Boomstick: And greatest of all these soldiers are the Angels of Death of the Adeptus Astartes: the mighty Space Marines. Wiz: At the end of the Age of Strife, a period of galaxy-wide ruin where demonic incursion, the loss of interstellar travel, and the rise of the machines pushed humanity to the brink of extinction, a figure rose to prominence as the saviour of the Human Race. He was known as the Emperor of Mankind. Boomstick: Which was a fitting title. I mean, the guy was immortal, a genius, and practically omnipotent. Hell, throw him at any army and it'd probably get smashed flat. Wiz: However, the Emperor was well aware that, even with his great powers, he wouldn't be able to conquer the galaxy alone. For that purpose, he created the Space Marines, superhuman soldiers of unqestionable loyalty, unparalleled skill, and unmatched power. Boomstick: And few Space Marines fit that mould better then Captain Titus of the Ultramarines. Wiz: Born on the planet Tarnetus, a world entirely devoted to the production of food, Titus managed to get the attention of the Ultramarines chapter of Space Marines, and was soon recruited. Boomstick: And let me tell you, that's no mean feat. To be considered a candidate you need to be one of the greatest warriors in your culture, have a pre-disposition for combat and warfare, and an amazing survival instinct. Wiz: You also need to make it through a series of grueling selection trials including life-or-death combat, survival in unfamiliar territory, traversing an inhospitable environment, or hunting down dangerous alien creaturs. Boomstick: Y'also need to be under 14, and a dude. Wiz: This is because, much like the Spartan process, the Astartes selection process won't work if you're older then an early adolescent, or female, the latter of which is apparently the result of Space Marine DNA being based of of the Emperors own male genotype, albeit one generation removed. Boomstick: Needless to say, Titus had no problem making it through these trials, the implantation process, or the punishing training that came with it. In fact, when he first took to the battlefield, it was as if he had found his true calling: violence. Wiz: This calling would take him across countless unknown theatres of war across the galaxy throughout his more then 150-year military career. More then enough time to build up an absurd amount of combat experience, tactical acumen, wisdom, and skill. Boomstick: All of which was on display during the invasion of Graia, when he managed to take out two armies and a fricking sorcerer with little in the way of support. Wiz: This would prove to be his undoing however, as the mission also showed Titus's unusual resistance to sorcery, something that immediately cast him into suspicion, and incarceration. Boomstick: Yeah, the 41st Millennium isn't exactly a nice place to live. Even if you're a badass supersoldier. Wiz: As a Space Marine, Titus's physiology and genetic code was augmented and altered with the surgical implantation of 20 specially-designed organs. Boomstick: To go through all 20 would take way too long, but some noteworthy ones include the Second Heart and Third Lung, which pretty much do what is says on the pack. Wiz: There's also the Ossmodula, which radically alters the growth and composition of the Marines bones, and the Biscopea, which massively increases the growth of muscles. Boomstick: The Haemastamen increases the efficiency of blood, and the Larramans Organ closes up wounds almost instantly. Wiz: The Occulobe, Lymans Ear, and Neuroglottis radically increase his sense of sight, hearing, smell and taste to absurd degrees. Boomstick: And finally, the Betchers Gland let's them spit acid, and the Black Carapace allows them to interface directly with their Power Armour. Wiz: When these implants are completed, a Space Marine is truly a living weapon. They're strong enough to break through barricades with ease, and tear apart human bodies with their bare hands. Boomstick: Not only that, but they're fast too, able to sprint at over 85km/h and fight at speeds the human eye has difficulty tracking. Wiz: In fact, the speed of a Space Marine is so great it actually leads to a deer-in-headlights psychological condition referred to as 'Transhuman Dread' where the human mind is incapable of processing how something human shaped, and so large, is able to move and fight at the speeds they do. Boomstick: They're also insanely tough. Like, ridiculously tough, with bones that are nearly unbreakable, a fused ribcage that stops bullets, and a body capable of surviving falls from orbit, and the collapse of buildings. Wiz: Not only that, but their Larramans Organ lets them fight on even after sustaining injuries as serious as the loss of a limb. Boomstick: Man, that is tough. I wasn't able to get into a bar brawl until 6 hours after losing MY leg. Wiz: Well, that's probably partially because you lack the mind of a Space Marine, which is just as frightening as their physical abilities. Boomstick: I find that hard to believe. Wiz: I'm being entirely serious. Through a mixture of intensive, constant training, religious indoctrination, chemical therapies and hypnotherapy, a Space Marines mind is brought to a whole other level, able to react to almost any combat situation instinctively, make strategic and tactical decisions in a tiny fraction of a second, take in all available sensory data about their surroundings, including tracking bullets in flight, and monitor a constant flow of battlefield information. Not only that, but they're basically immune to fear. Boomstick: I'd like to rescind my statement. Wiz: Needless to say, based solely on being a Marine, Titus would be a fearsome combatant. However, his efficacy is dramatically increased by two factors; his weapons and his armour. Boomstick: In terms of firepower, Titus has used basically every weapon in the Space Marine arsenal. These include the powerful but risky Plasma Gun and Plasma Pistol, the devastating long-range Lascannon, the short-range anti-armour Meltagun, and the rare but powerful Vengeance Launcher. However, his go-to weapon of choice is usually some variation of the Bolter. Wiz: Bolters are weapons that fire self-propelled high calibre mass-reactive rounds capable of delivering devastating damage. Boomstick: Think of it like an Assault Rifle that shoots tiny rockets designed to explode inside you. Wiz: Also much like an Assault Rifle, a Bolter is effective at various ranges, even demonstrating the ability to fire accurately and effectively over a 2.5km range. Boomstick: Of course, just because he's got the tools to fight at long range doesn't mean he prefers to. And when it comes to up-close tussling, you better believe Titus comes equipped for the job, with weapons such as the iconic Chainsword. A marriage between two of my favourite things, the chainsword is a versatile, devastating close combat weapon capable of speed, power, or piercing through armour. Wiz: Titus also wields two forms of Power Weapons, a Sword and an Axe. These weapons are unique in that they are surrounded by an energy field that disrupts the bonds between atoms around the blade, allowing the weapon to carve through pretty much all forms of armour with ease. Boomstick: Finally, he can use the mighty Thunder Hammer, which, on a strike, creates an unsustainably powerful disruptor field which subsequently explodes. Wiz: However, every good offence deserves a good defence. Boomstick: Lucky for Titus, he's got himself a suit of Space Marine Power Armour. Wiz: Comprised of heavy metallic and ceramic plates, Power Armour offers almost unparalleled protection against most forms of damage, and near immunity to small-arms fire. On top of that, it also includes numerous on-board systems, including extensive electronic sensors, an onboard computer complete with a heads-up display, air and water recycling capabilities, and medical capabilities. Boomstick: Of course, all of this weighs quite a lot, even for a Space Marine, which is why this armour also features fibre bundles that act as muscles. This not only lets the wearer move as if it were a second skin, but also gives them a considerable boost to their physical strength. Wiz: Additionally, most suits of Power Armour can receive additional upgrades to make them more effective in specialised situations. Boomstick: For Titus, this mainly means his trusty Iron Halo and Jump Pack. Wiz: The Iron Halo acts as additional protection in the form of an energy field surrounding the armour. Boomstick: And the Jump-Pack is basically a set of rockets you can use to fly for short distances, launch yourself at a chosen target, or attack from above. Wiz: However it's not his arsenal that sets Titus apart from most Space Marines. Rather, it's his creativity, skill, and willingness to go against the Codex Astartes (the rules nominally governing Space Marines) when necessary. These attributes have inspired various unorthodox strategies, like hijacking the guns on an Orkish airship to destroy it's control deck, using an esoteric power source to supercharge the already formidable weapons of a Titan, or pitting two opposing armies against each other. Boomstick: So while he may not be a stickler for the Rules, there's no denying that Captain Titus is one great Space Marine. Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set. Let's settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Pre-Fight We open on the interior of a Pelican lander. The hazard light is flashing, briefly illuminating the darkness with crimson light. A figure can be seen, in familiar Mjonir armour. Despite the chaos, he stands calmly, holding himself steady against a rail. “We're not going to make it, Chief! We need to abort, now!” “No need. I'll just get out here.” At that, the figure yanks a lever next to the rear door. Sunlight floods the aircraft. “See you at the rendez-vous.” With that, Master Chief jumps out. We cut to a shot of the ground. The city has obviously seen a great deal of combat. Gothic architecture looms, with motif's of eagles, cogs, and human skulls adding to an oppressive atmosphere. A whining sound can be heard, like the engines of a jet. From above, Chief halts his descent with a brilliantly timed burst from his armours motors, before coming to a perfect landing. “Cortana, Status Report.” “All armour systems nominal. Satellite uplink tolerable. Safe to proceed with mission.” “Let's go then.” “Remember John, your mission here is reconnaissance. Don't engage if it's not absolutely necessary.” “Yeah, I've got some bad news about that.” We shift perspectives to behind Master Chief. In front of him is another armoured figure, taller and broader then he is, and armed with a massive gun, aimed at the Chief. “You there, identify yourself!” “I'm Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 of the UNSC.” The figures grip on his weapon relaxes somewhat, as he lowers it's aim slightly. “I am Titus, Captain of the Ultramarines 2nd Company of the Imperium of Man. Am I to assume that this UNSC is some form of human empire?” “Something like that.” “And am I to assume that you're here as a representative of your people?” “After a fashion.” “Very well. Then as a Captain of the Adeptus Astartes, I accept your surrender.” “What?” “Your surrender. We'll begin discussing the terms for your integration into the Imperium immediately.” “I'm sorry, but that's not happening.” Chief whips his Assault Rifle into a firing stance. “Then, as a Captain of the Adeptus Astartes, I accept your declaration of war. FOR THE EMPEROR!” Ready? Fight!!! Letting off a short burst of covering fire, Chief leaps behind cover, rolling to a stop. “Cortana, Threat Assessment." We see an interface take a wire-frame of Titus and spin it around, data labels across his body note the following: -Heavily Augmented Human. -Speed Unknown. -Strength Unknown. -Powered Armour, make unknown. -High Calibre Explosive Weapon. “Massive. Be careful, John.” “I'm always careful.” John pokes up from behind cover and releases another salvo of gunfire. Titus tilts his body so as to block most of it with his Pauldron, before letting loose three shots from his bolter. John ducks out of the way just in time, as the bolt shells hit his cover, detonating in a burst of concrete shrapnel. “John, building entrance, 9'O Clock.” Chief dashes into the building, letting loose a burst of suppressing fire. This doesn't phase Titus, however, who respons with a burst of his own, this time managing to clip Chief. As the round hits, it detonates against the Mjolnir armours energy Shielding. “Shield are down, keep out of his range!" John doesn't respond. Seeing a set of stairs, he begins dashing up them, far faster then any human has a right to. Making it up a third, he looks down, only to see Titus gaining on him in his pursuit. “Cortana, figure out an escape route that gets me into effective sniping range, fast, and have an ordinance pod waiting for me at the end!” “I'm on it.” The perspective shifts back to Titus as he finally reaches the top of the stairs and breaks onto the roof. Almost immediately, he ducks back, as a sniper round penetrates into the wall in front of him. Focusing, he turns and looks across the street, where, three buildings away, Chief is crouched with a sniper rifle in hand, preparing to fire another shot. Rather then keeping to cover, Titus strafes across Master Chief field of fire, dodging out of the way any time he sees a muzzle flash, and responding with precise shots from his bolter. As Chief readies another shot, the wall next to him explodes as a bolt impacts on it. “John, get to another firing position, quickly.” Chief dashes away, jumping across another thoroughfare, and hitting the side of another building. Using it's Gothic decorations as handholds, he quickly pulls himself up to its roof, before assuming a sniping position. “Cortana, where is he?” “Found him. Down 32 degrees, at 2:34.” We see from Chiefs scoped perspective, as the gun tracks to its new target. Sure enough, Captain Titus can be seen, aiming a new weapon at Chief. Immediately, Chief ducks back into cover, as a massive Laser beam comes roaring past, smashing open a hole in the building. Inside, it becomes obvious the structure is a bell-tower. "Well, there goes that idea." “John, get to street level. I'm calling in another ordinance pod.” As she says this, Chief jumps onto the bell rope, and glides down it, causing the bell to violently ring. Reaching the bottom, he breaks into a sprint, las-blasts following him as he starts sprinting towards a roofed alleyway. The camera zooms in on Titus, as he stops aiming, places the Lascannon in a container on the floor. As he stands up, he revs a chainsword, and primes a bolt pistol before entering into a run and jumping off the roof. Landing with enough force to smash the road under him, Titus immediately breaks into a full sprint. As he reaches a corner, he turns with a slide, before resuming his sprint, pulling up his bolt pistol and letting loose a salvo mid-charge. That camera pans rapidly, following first the trajectory of the bolts, and then the bolts themselves, zooming in on a retreating Master Chief. “Cortana, Camouflage!” “Coming up.” With that, John dissolves into the landscape. The camera returns to Titus, whose sprint slows into a run, a walk, and then a cautious prowl. Titus looks around, checking his six at any mention of movement. The camera darts to Chiefs perspective, as he approaches from behind. Suddenly, he pounces, only to be smashed backwards by a backhanded slap from Titus' gun arm. The camera follows Chiefs perspective through this, as it shows the sky, before coming to rest, sideways, on the street. As the camera leaves this perspective, we see the shimmer of Chiefs camouflaged form stand up, gripping a Magnum pistol. Titus is looking at him, but doesn't seem to be focusing directly on his movements. Chief, still camouflaged gets into a crouching stance, pulling out a combat knife. Returning to Titus's perspective, we can see him looking at a faint shimmer, almost like heat haze or a mirage. A shot focuses on his nose, as he pulls in a quick draught of air, and on his ears. We hear a faint sound, akin to a series of whirs and clicks. Then a scrape. Suddenly, the camera snaps to a shot of Titus, seemingly blocking an attack with his Chainsword. As he revs it, sparks are kicked up, and start flying through the air. Immediately, the sound of gunshots can be heard, with sparks tracking around Titus's form, as if a figure was circling him while firing him. Occasionally, these shots penetrate in the joints of the armour, causing short spurts of blood to fly out. As the barrage get's more intense, and the shots begin to track to his head, Titus pulls his arms up to block them, his eyes darting back and forth across the seemingly blank space in front of him. As the shots reach behind him, a cloud of dust is kicked up on the ground. Instantly, Titus is moving to respond, this time with his chainsword. As it flies through the air, it hits the invisible Master Chief, causing his energy shields to flare up, then burst. As he follows through, his chainsword kicks up sparks on the Mjolnir armours plates, and more then a little blood. As Chief hits the ground, the active camouflage gives out, and he can be seen again. Chief begins to get to his feet again, somewhat unsteadily. “An interesting ability, if not a particularly unique one.” Chief gets his feet under him, and brings himself to a fully upright posture. "However, it would have perhaps been more effective as a means of retreat." Chiefs hand reaches towards his belt. “Really? Then let's see how you handle this.” Moving in a blur, Chief throws two grenades to the ground. The first detonating in a flash of light and a crash of noise, and the second shrouding the area with smoke. As the light from the first fades, we see Titus, surrounded by smoke, and hear the distinctive thumping gait of Master Chief. "I see. So that's his game." Titus raises a mailed fist to the side of his head. “This is Captain Titus requesting additional Armaments.” We cut to the alley. An injured Chief can be seen removing a Rocket Launcher from it's mounting. The distinctive hilt of an energy sword present at his belt. “Let's see how he handles this.” Chief aims out the mouth of the alley. A muted thumping noise can be heard. “Come on then.” Suddenly, the ceiling over the chief explodes into a cloud of dust as Titus, now equipped with a jump pack and wielding a Power Sword and Plasma Pistol, breaks through from above. Chief manages to dive out of the way, pulling up the rocket launcher as he darts backwards, and firing it as soon as possible. As the rocket screams towards him, Titus sways out of the way, firing sun-hot shots from his plasma pistol as he does so, and landing a direct hit to Chiefs back, tearing apart his shields and scorching his armour, while at the same time, the rocket impacts behind Titus and the alleyway begins to collapse around him. Desperately running from the oncoming rain of rubble, Chief dives outside into the blinding sun. As the view comes back into focus, we see a number of mines strewn about the exit of the alleyway. “Oh Shi-” Chief's cut off as the mines go off, tearing up the street around him, choking the air with dust, and leaving his fate unknown. After a paused second, we see Titus pushing his way out of the collapsed tunnel, unharmed but for a few scratches and bruises to the face. At the same time, we see a somewhat bloodied Chief come into focus as the dust clears. As Titus strides forward, he begins to speak “No more games.” He grows closer, as the camera begins to pan down. “No more running. No more hiding. No more tricks.” The camera comes into focus on Master Chiefs energy sword. “We settle this here and now.” John grabs his energy sword and ignites it, at the same time the power field around Titus' blade flashes to life. “Fine with me.” "SHOW ME WHAT PASSES FOR FURY AMONG YOUR MISBEGOTTEN KIND!" The two figures dash at each other, full speed, as if seeing who's going to break first. “John, you can't do this. There's no way you can win.” As the first swing comes from Titus, Chief ducks to one side, rolls, and then dashes in again. “Sorry, but I can't be careful this time.” Chief lunges in with a stab, only for Titus to move to the side, his sword arm raised. Immediately, it comes down, only to be blocked by the Energy sword in an explosion of energy. Both combatants are pushed back, their armoured treads scraping on the ground. For a second they look up, evaluating the other, before rushing in again. What follows is a flurry of combat, each combatant striking, blocking, and dodging. More often then not, Chief takes the initiative, dashing in to draw an attack then moving to capitalise on the feint only to be blocked or dodged. As the combat increases in pace, Titus begins to speak. “You're better then I gave you credit for, Master Chief. Stronger. Faster. And far more determined." ' Blades clash during this exchange, as if punctuating every word. '"You would have made a great Astartes.” “No. I DID make a great Spartan!” With that exclamation, Chief makes a wide swing at gut height, which Titus moves to block, his sword pointing at the ground. Time moves at a crawl. We see the energy sword move ponderously towards the Power Sword. An instant before the two connect, however, the blade of the energy sword disappears, only to reignite once on the other side of the blade. As the flow of time returns to normal, the Energy Sword suddenly darts upwards, taking one of Titus's Arms, before returning in a quick thrust to pierce his heart. Everything pauses. The Energy Sword deactivates again, its power fully drained, leaving ruined flesh in its wake. Titus's Power Sword drops to the ground. “How's that Cortana. I think that just about did it.” Chief says, releasing himself from his striking stance. “John, look out, I'm still sensing a hearbeat!” “WHAT?!” Immediately, Chief turns around to face his foe. However, before he can react, Titus lashes out, grabbing Chief's helmet with his armoured hand. He begins to squeeze, and the energy shielding surrounding the armour, overtaxed by it's ordeal, finally gives out. Plates begin to buckle under armoured fingers. “HOW CAN YOU STILL BE ALIVE?” “BECAUSE!” comes the response “I AM A SPACE MARINE.” Titus smashes Chief's helmet into the ground, before raising him up again for another strike. “I AM STEEL!” Another smash sends cracks throughout the road surface. “AND I AM DOOM!” Another smash cracks the helmets visor. Splinters of hardened crystal polymer are sent flying through the air, scintillating in the sunlight. “I MARCH FOR MACRAGGE!” We cut to the cracked interior of John helmet. An image of Cortana flickers, before the next impact breaks it apart. “AND I KNOW NO FEAR!” In a last-ditch effort, John reaches to his belt, and pulls the pins on his grenades. “FOR I AM FEAR INCARNATE!” The grenades detonate at the same time as the last thrust. An explosion surrounds Titus, and everything goes white. As images start to return, we see Chief. His helmet has buckled inwards under the punishment it has received. Zooming out, the damage to his body is clear, and clearly fatal, with much of his midsection destroyed. As we pan up, we see Titus, missing an arm, and suffering severe injuries to one side of his face, stand up. He turns from his foe, and begins walking away, uttering a single, simple phrase. “For the Emperor.” KO Ending As the post-battle analysis begins, we see a shot of a Halo. From out of nowhere, Imperial Ships begin translating in close proximity to it, heading inwards. Results Boomstick: can be heard playing O Danny Boy The UNSC lost a good man today. He was the soldier they needed him to be, but in the end that wasn't enough. Wiz: While both Master Chief and Captain Titus were well beyond the limits of Human abilities, in the end, the outcome of their fight was primarily decided by the difference between Spartans and Space Marines. Boomstick: That difference being that one was built to keep the peace, and the other was made to conquer the galaxy. And it shows. Wiz: In terms of strength, for example, Master Chief is able to lift around a ton of dead weight when equipped with Mjolnir Pattern Armour. Whilst this is extremely impressive, and puts him well beyond the strongest humans around today, it doesn't really compare to the strength of a Space Marine, who can lift up to two whole tons without the help of their power armour. Boomstick: Speed is much closer, since Chief has been shown to be able to Sprint at up to 105km/h, 20km faster then the speeds seen from Space Marines. Wiz: However, it's important to take that in context, since Chief was only able to sustain that speed for around 15 seconds, and doing so tore his achilles tendon. Knowing this, the practical difference in their running speed shrinks substantially. Boomstick: But even if Chief has the edge at track and field, there's more then one kind of speed that matters during combat. Wiz: In terms of striking speed, for instance, Space Marines fighting at full tilt move so fast that even trained soldiers are unable to track their movements, putting them at least on par with any Spartan. Not only that, but their stamina is such that they can fight at this speed for far longer then a Spartan can reasonably be expected to. Boomstick: However, it's the difference in reaction speed that really gives the Space Marines the edge in a fight against the Spartans. Wiz: Based on what we know about Spartans, we can expect Master Chief to have a reaction time somewhere around 20 milliseconds, or 4 milliseconds when paired with Cortana. This easily puts him well beyond any human limit of reaction speeds. Boomstick: However Space Marines are even faster, with reaction times of as little as 1 microsecond. Wiz: Granted, that's at the high end of the scale, but even if we assumed that Titus was 10, or even 100 times slower then that, he'd still have substantially faster reaction speeds then the Chief. And that's not mentioning the ability of Space Marines to analyse a situation and instinctively develop a suitable reaction within as little as a nanosecond. Boomstick: When it comes to weapons, Space Marines can counter basically anything a Spartan can throw at them, and then some. Wiz: This is most clear when examining the Bolter, a weapon that out-performs standard assault rifles at short range, and possess a longer effective range and greater accuracy then UNSC Sniper Rifles.This disparity is also seen in their melee weapons, with 40k Space Marines having a far greater range of options, and more powerful melee weapons then their Halo counterparts. Boomstick: Finally, in terms of Durability, Space Marines are second to none, able to tank point-blank grenade explosions, the loss of limbs, and even the destruction of vital organs without slowing down. Wiz: Which places them leagues above Spartans, for whom such injuries are debilitating. Keeping all of this in mind, it's clear that Chief was entering this fight with some major inherent disadvantages. However, that's not to say he wouldn't be able to put up a good fight, as he did have some advantages over Titus. Boomstick: The first of these is the variety of his Arsenal. While Titus certainly had more powerful weapons, the Chief had more options to choose from. Wiz: Options which allowed him to switch up his strategy as was needed, and quickly adapt to a changing range of engagement. Boomstick: Chief also had the manoeuvrability edge in this fight, with the speed enhancements of the Mjolnir armour, and it's on-board thrusters allowing him a greater range of motion, and a higher degree of tactical flexibility. Wiz: Unfortunately for Chief, that's where his advantages end. Titus is faster, stronger, more durable, and possesses a stronger arsenal. But the real nail in Chiefs coffin is the gap in experience. While Chief has more then 30 years of military experience on his side, he pales in comparison to Titus, whose 150 years of experience in the most dangerous conflicts imaginable give him an edge that Chief just can't overcome. Boomstick: In the end, the Master Chief got Warhammered. Wiz: The winner is Captain Titus. Strengths and Weaknesses Master Chief Strengths -Wider Arsenal provides improved tactical flexibility. -Powerups allow for unconventional strategies. -Armour boosters give Chief a manoeuvrability advantage. -Cortana provides constant high-level tactical support. -Faster Sprinting Speed. Weaknesses -Major Strength Disadvantage. -Major Reaction Time/Combat Speed Disadvantage. -Major Durability Disadvantage. -Wounds heal at human speeds. -Weaker arsenal comparing like weapons. -Weaker Armour, highly dependent on shields. -Armours shields don't realistically counter Titus' default weaponry (Boltgun), and would fail against more powerful armaments. -Smaller melee arsenal. -Powerups like active camouflage temporary. -Most powerups limited effectiveness against Titus. -Major Experiential Disadvantage. Captain Titus Strengths -Major Strength Advantage. -Major Reaction Time/Combat Speed Advantage. -Major Durability Advantage. -Accelerated Healing. -Stronger Arsenal. -Stronger Armour. -Armour and own durability counteract most of Chief's Weapons. -Iron Halo provides additional Energy Shielding. -Much larger Melee Arsenal. -Major Experiential Advantage. -Abilities compromise the effectiveness of Powerups. Weaknesses -Narrower Ranged Arsenal. -Less Tactical Flexibility. -At a Manoeuvrability Disadvantage. -No external Tactical Support. Master Chief (Old) (Cue Halo 2 Theme - MJOLNIR Mix) Spartan-II Enhancements: Strength +Capable of killing aliens with a single hit, aliens that can survive explosions and vaporization-level energies +Can lift nearly 900 pounds +Can kick a man 8 meters away +Can shatter concrete +Can easily lift and carry a suited SPARTAN-II +Can physically flip a Warthog +Can rip apart steel doors +Cracked an Elite's shields and its armor with a kick +Can fight Brutes +Can jump 3 meters Speed +Capable of dodging gunfire at point blank range +Sprinting speed of 55 mph +Reaction times of 20 milliseconds when calm +Reaction times are boosted 5x in MJOLNIR +Extraordinarily agile Durability +Can survive atmospheric reenetry +Can survive bullet fire with ease +Shields survive assault rifle fire with ease and require combined fire +Intense pain tolerance +Easily survives plasma weaponry +Survived a glancing blow from a Wraith - nearby marines were boiled Bio-Augmentations +Can see in the dark Skills +Accomplished marksman with easy headshot capacity +Can use an assault rifle as an anti-aircraft weapon +Trained in emergency first aid +Can fight invisible enemies +Talented in hand to hand +Can pilot nearly any UNSC or Covenant vehicle Captain Titus (Old) (Cue Warriors of the God Emperor) Boomstick: Okay, let's just ready for the most badass introduction of all time! Wiz: Adeptus Astartes Enhancements: +Enhanced hearing, can hear heartbeats +Eidetic Memory +Body is designed with heat reservation in mind +Secondary Heart +Ossmodula - Enhanced skeleton, Titus stands around 7 feet tall +Biscopea - Enhances muscle growth +Haemastamen - Boosts oxygen rates in blood +Larraman's Organ - Enhanced regeneration, sealing of wounds +Catalepsean Node - Avoids sleep by activating certain parts of the brain at a time. Record is 328 hours. +Preomnor - Enhanced biochemical digestion +Omophagea - Gains memory/experience by eating things +Third Lung +Occulobe - Boosted vision Strength: +Collapsed a tower large enough to have 3 Marines fighting on it +Runs through solid stone +Can overpower 100 men +Can carry two other marines +Can overpower a TERMINATOR +Makes people explode with his punches Speed: +Cleared 10 meters in a heartbeat +Can dodge hypersonic bolt rounds from point blank range +300m in 18 seconds +Can dodge plasma rounds +Nanosecond level processing speed Durability: +Can survive skull being bare to the bone and an eye gouged out +Laugh at flamethrowers +Can be run over by a Land Raider +Losing limbs is not a major problem +Survive tank fire with wounds +Can stop heavy bolter fire +Grenades do nothing +Can survive being cut in half +Survives autocannons +Survives lasguns +Survives falling several kilometers +Can talk for 12 minutes after clinical death +Seriously what Endurance: +Can fight for hours on end +Can fight in constant battles for ''centuries'' Power Armor: +Visor identifies opponent and objects using a color-coded HUD +Built into the user's body and reacts to changes and damage +Built of layers +Motion sensors +Enhances accuracy Weaponry: Bolt Pistol +Literally turns men into bloody fragments +Can destroy a tank +1.00 calibre +Cannot be lifted by a human being +Essentially a rocket-grenade pistol Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Armor' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Fake Email Bandit Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018